The Witch's Zero
by Vantroz
Summary: Louise wanted to summon a great familiar to prove herself as a noble. Instead, she gets a century year old witch, who doesn't like what one bit about her situation. Forcing the situation around, she manage to get Louise as her new apprentice. How will Louise fare with her new teacher and new magic systems? Only one thing for sure. Halkeginia is not ready for what's about to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Touhou and Familiar of Zero belong to their respective owners.

…

The Witch's Zero

Chapter1: Tome, Portals and Boredom

The Witch

For the past few days, my health has been terrible. More terrible than normal, even. I was forced to lie in bed and waited for my medicine from the lunarian doctor to arrive. Besides that, the black and white rat stole, or 'borrowed' as she put, more of my books during my stay in bed. Probably the gatekeeper was slacking at that time.

Today, however, I feel fantastic. In fact, I feel even better than the time when Flandre broke out of her room after her sister got defeated by the local shrine maiden for the mist incident. If the rat decides to steal my books today, she will have a nasty surprise waiting for her.

I am Patchouli Knowledge, the Seven Day Wizard, elementalist extraordinaire and by far, the most intelligent magician in the way of magic in Gensokyo. Primarily, my abilities are focused on elementism. To be more accurate, the eastern elemental system; which are Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Sun, and Moon. Other known abilities, or the ones I recalled, are the summoning and binding of entities, which was proven by the little devil that serves me roughly unpaid and also an impressive showpiece of a familiar. There are other skills that I cannot recall at the moment, but with rereading on a subject once will refresh my memory.

Now, I am currently reviewing a tome I took from the private part of my library, where most of the dangerous grimoires and tomes are resting. Its location is unknown to anyone but me and my familiar. Even if someone was to find it, a powerful sleeping spell will be placed upon them and they will have nightmares until the spell is lifted.

The tome that I took, _Nothingness: the Zero Element _was a new addition to the library recently. It reviews about the ability to control nothingness. As foolish as it sounded, the ability was actually very dangerous. I do not know more other than my reason to read this, which was to learn a cancelling spell. Though there were other kinds of dispelling and anti-magic spells, the spell from this branch of magic was the most powerful of all cancelling spells as it can cancel most spells with high power in it, like a certain spell called Master Spark. I can imagine the face the rat makes when her spell suddenly got cancel and take a fireball to the face. It would be amusing to watch. As I was about to read, Sakuya Izayoi, the chief maid of the mansion, appeared beside me.

"Patchouli-sama, the Mistress requires your presence at the balcony." At this time? It's still in the middle of the afternoon.

"On what occasion?" I asked.

"She said she wanted someone to talk to over a cup of tea." Well, she always feels bored. I guessed I could use a bit of sunshine.

"Alright." I said. She nodded and reappeared at the door. The tome has been heavily warded to prevent theft and unwanted use from unwanted people, but I put a concealment spell on it that the only way to find or see it is to know the name of the tome, just in case the rat decides to visit unannounced.

On my way to the door, I noticed what looks like a green portal near one of the bookshelves. I blinked, and it disappeared. Interesting. I wonder if the rat has found another way to break in. I scryed the area near the bookshelf to see if the rat is in the library.

Fortunately, she isn't. But unfortunately, this had me worried. A portal that somehow hid its presence from the wards that were placed around my library has appeared and anything or anyone may or may not come out of it. Since the wards didn't pick up anything yet, I sent a telepathic message to my familiar to be alerted of any trespassers lurking in the library. With that done, I walked to the door.

"Sakuya, there may or may not be unwanted guests inside the mansion. Please see it that you deal with them accordingly if you found any of them." The maid nodded and escorted me to the balcony where Remilia was waiting; after I put a spell to detect any unnecessary entrances were made.

…

We arrived at the balcony, where the mistress of the mansion and my old friend, Remilia Scarlet, is currently sipping her tea at a table with a parasol on it to protect her from sunlight. Though I wonder why she wanted to have tea outside in the afternoon, with her being a vampire and all, was beyond me. But then again, to her, sunlight is just a daily annoyance. I took my seat at the table and sipped my tea.

"It seems that you are in a good mood today, Remi, to have tea outside in the middle of the afternoon," I said.

She grinned and said "Ah, Patchy. Sometimes we have to appreciate the beauty of nature. Look at the scenery. It is quite majestic, don't you think so?"

How unusual of her choice of topic, but then again, this is Remi. I looked at the scenery, and it was quite beautiful. "True. So Remi, you seem kind of bored."

She froze, and then her head slumped down onto the table, looking defeated. "Uuu~… sharp as always I see," she muttered.

"Of course. Otherwise, I cannot even see the rat that has been stealing my books. Speaking of rats, it seems that there was a portal that appeared in my library, and there may or may not be some uninvited guests lingering in the halls," I said.

Remilia perked up at this. "Oh? This looks interesting. Sakuya, see is there any interesting going on in the mansion," she said.

"Of course, Mistress," the maid nodded. I blinked and her expression shifted a little. Ah, the use of time magic is simply convenient.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. There doesn't seem to be anyone beside the residents in the mansion." She said.

Remilia sighed."There has been nothing interesting in these last few days," the vampire said.

Then her face brighten up like she has an idea, which most of it turned out bad or getting a rough visit by the shrine maiden in the end. "I know, we should start another incident..."

"No," I stated. Remilia pouted. I sighed. She gets bored rather easily, though not as easily as a certain border yoikai. Perhaps I could try to entertain her, since my health is at its peak. Besides, I could find out the extent of my power.

"Then how about we have a danmaku duel, Remi? My health seems to be in great shape today. In fact, maybe I could win easily against you," I said with a grin.

Remilia smirked. "Oh, do you now, Patchy? It has been awhile since our last duel. It seems I have to remind you who is at the top of the pyramid," she said.

"Won't that be Flandre?" I asked.

"She doesn't count," she replied instantly.

"So, shall we do this inside?" I asked with a grin.

"Ah, I thought you never asked," she said and turned to Sakuya. "Sakuya, escort us to the hall."

"Yes Mistress," the maid nodded and we moved to a large hall. Me and Remilia both took our stand.

"Now then. Show me your power, witch!" she claimed.

"I hope you're ready to face me, vampire!" I said.

With that, we took flight and filled the hall with danmaku.

…

Well, that went well. I could have said I almost won the duel. Almost is the word here. It seemed that Flandre have broken out of her room again and intervened my duel with Remilia. Then it turned into a three-versus-one duel, with Sakuya, Remilia, and me against the little sister. Though we managed to win the duel, it left us quite exhausted and our clothes torn.

Sakuya carried the sleeping little sister back to her room and Remilia left to her room to change but not before mentioning that our duel will be postponed to a later date. Not that I minded since our condition is quite unfortunate at the moment. After changing my clothes, I proceeded to my library so I can read the tome that I left on the desk…

Only to find that it was not on the desk. This troubled me. It seemed that someone has stolen the tome, which means this could be disastrous if the thief manages to comprehend the knowledge inside the tome, if he is skillful as me that is. I asked Koakuma, my devil familiar who happened to be beside the desk, about the tome and she said a small green portal appeared beneath the tome took it and disappeared before she could grab it. I arched an eyebrow as my mind wondered how she could see it since it was under a concealment spell and as like she read my mind, she said she managed to take a peek at the tome and read the name of it before I put the spell. I didn't particularly mind it since she was my familiar and she went back to placing the books on the shelves. My mind wandered back to the portal as how it can escape the detection spell I placed before I left. It suddenly clicked my mind that the detection spell I placed could not detect a portal as small as the tome. I should have put another spell that detects small portals. But now is not the time to think about the past.

Now I have to trace back the portal to where it came from since it left some scent of magic. Speaking of portals, it seemed that another portal was appearing at the moment since the detection spell picked up something. I located the portal and it seemed to be… right under my feet. I realized this just as the portal sucked me in and I didn't even have time to fly away as my senses went blank.

…

Author's note: Yay! My first story. I was so excited to post this story here. I always read many Touhou, particularly the ones with Patchouli Knowledge, as she is my favorite character, and Familiar of Zero stories here. Because of that, my mind seems to be filled with many ideas. This is one of those ideas that most of the time swirling in my head that I can't get it out. I always wondered what would happen when Patchouli getting summoned by Louis. And so this is what would happen from my point of view.

Anyway, back to the story. I think I managed to interpret how Patchouli and the others talk in casually like friends way. Let me know guys if I didn't get it right.

I would really appreciate if you guys read and review it. Maybe leave some critics as well so I can improve my writing since English is not my first language. I hope you guys enjoy this as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero.

.…

**The Witch's Zero**

**Chapter 2: Summoning and New Apprentice **

The Witch

My senses have returned, and the very first thing I could comprehend was an explosion. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a lot of thick smoke, which was bad for my health as I started coughing. I noticed the smoke has a scent of burnt magic. I also noticed that the magic in the air is slightly less than the magic in Gensokyo. In Gensokyo, I could always detect magic being everywhere and its magic has a high concentration. Here, it is not as much as Gensokyo, but not as dry as the Outside World. This means that wherever I was, it was not Gensokyo. I waved my hand to blow out the smoke that was suffocating me and get a better view of where I am. As the smoke went, I started to hear voices. What was presented here was slightly startling and a bit uncomfortable for me.

Magicians, a large group of young ones to be precise. Probably around the age of the shrine maiden and the rat if I'm not mistaken. Among the group is an adult wearing a robe who was almost bald and holding a crude staff, probably the guardian or instructor of the group I guessed. It seemed that the group was speaking in a language that resembled French, but their accent is different. The nearest one I could identify was German. I noticed that there were also a number of animals among them. Typical offerings for summoning a lesser demon. Something was wrong though. There were cats, dogs, birds, simple animals, nothing wrong there. But the exotic ones, like a salamander, a floating eyeball and a young western dragon, were unusual. I also realized that I am standing on a less detailed runic circle, which could be a problem for them if they summoned a demon instead. Then it hit me that they were probably the familiars of these young magicians. There was also a tall tower with a large base behind the group.

With these facts, I deduced that I have been summoned to be a familiar of one of these magicians at a magic school hidden in France. I don't know whether to be amused or irritated from being summoned by one of these inexperience magical teenagers of no doubt inferior talent and drive.

I surveyed the group and noticed the instructor, who has an above average magic reserve, was talking to a pink haired girl, who is slightly taller than Remilia. I sensed her magic reserve, though not as high as the instructor, it was definitely higher than the entire group combined if the instructor was excluded. From what they were saying, it seemed that they are talking about summoning a human. I guessed that the short one is the one that summoned me. I proceeded to try to talk to her.

"Excuse me, but…"

"Shut up!" the girl rudely interrupted my speech. Well, minus points for her then.

It seemed that a conclusion has been made that, it would probably be best to follow tradition for the moment and continue with the binding, despite the unfortunate events about the summoning.

Well, I would not have any of these. I proceeded to talk to the girl again as the girl was approaching me.

"Miss, if you…"

"Be quiet, commoner! Be glad that I would take you as my familiar," the girl rudely interrupted again.

I have enough of this. As the girl was preparing to bind me, I called the element of Earth to encase the girl in stone from the mouth to the toes, so she would be able to breathe, just not be able to talk. I heard gasps from the group; some of them looked shocked as they haven't seen magic before, which was unusual as they were magic practitioners.

"You are getting irritated," I said, noticing that my voice was a bit raspy. It seemed that the duel and the smoke have hit a few numbers of my health. "Maybe if you were patient enough to let me talk, it wouldn't be… turning out like this." The girl can only but mumbled desperately inside the stone as the only way to voice out her displeasure. I did not care one bit about it.

"I'm sorry that it turned out this way, Miss," the teacher said honestly, though he was holding a firm a grip on his staff. "But the Springtime Familiar Summoning is a sacred ritual, and upon seeing Miss Valliere's… belated success with the summoning, we may have been a bit hasty."

"That doesn't mean you can proceed with the ritual without letting the summoned knowing about the situation, or knowing more about the summoned, for it could have been someone important, like a leader of a another country who could wages war against your country if you don't comply to his word, or a dangerous demon that could slaughter you and your students easily," I warned.

"I shall heed those words, Miss," the teacher said with acknowledgment of my warning. "But now, if we could discuss…"

"I have no interest in negotiations involving my servitude," I said flatly. It was simply out of the question. I would be dubious, even in the best of circumstances, and this was definitely far from the best of circumstances. To begin with, I was quite far from my library. That will simply not do at all.

"If I may bring a minor point," he said with a slight cough before continuing. "Due to her previous failures, her name has been a bit tarnished. Unless success can be achieved to some degree in this ritual, I'm afraid that Miss Valliere's name and reputation will be… more tarnished than before, as it were."

"I see," I said. "In short, this is her final opportunity to prove herself that she is not an absolute failure of a magician." The girl mumbled angrily inside the stone case at my blunter words, which I simply ignored it.

"I would not put is so… vulgarly about it," he said, uncertain whether to say yes or no. "However…"

"I do not care. There are a wide arrange of failures available in the world. One more will not be noticed," I said blandly. "And you cannot simply force me to proceed with the ritual. I also noted a lack of runic arrays on the circle, which would be quite catastrophic if a less benevolent demon was summoned instead. There is simply, nothing, can prevent me from leaving."

"I… I understand, Miss. But I hope that, we may discuss the safeguarding of the reputation of another mage and noble…"

"No," I said flatly. "If the girl was reasonable at first, then maybe, I could arrange something. But as you saw from her actions, she is not worth my time. I am tired. You have taken me from a matter of importance that has to be dealt with." Ah, yes. There was still the missing tome that carried the dangerous knowledge that has yet to be found. I suspected that the magic scent would be gone by now. Oh well. It was time to leave.

"I am going…" I paused.

Strange. I can't craft a portal back to Gensokyo. Has something happened to my magic? No, it seemed fine. It was the coordinates. It was wrong. Not just the coordinates, the whole world seemed wrong. A conclusion has been made in my mind.

"This is not France. No, this is not even Earth," I stated, getting curious looks from the group. "Now this is trickier."

Another world. It was still possible to craft a portal, just a bit harder. Venturing from one place to another place with a portal is one thing, but from one world to another one is a whole different matter. I tried to find the link to my familiar. Good, it was still there. I sent a command to her to make a magical beacon so I could make a portal back to my library. Though I could I summon her instead, it will take more time and I need to find that tome before another incident happens.

"Hmm. A minor problem. But I should leave this place shortly." I muttered.

"Wait… right there," the girl wheezed, breathing heavily. It seemed that she managed to wiggle her lower part of her head out of the stone case, though she did get some minor injuries. An impressive display of will, I'll give her that. "You can't… leave. You can't just leave. I won't fail. Not now. You can't just… walk out from me. I would do anything. Anything! To be a proper magician."

"Oh?" I turned to her, gaining only a small degree of interest. "I see. Then perhaps, I could negotiate. Not for the services of a familiar, of course. But as an instructor. And, as you know, I am no simple minded or weak magician."

The girl looked uncertain for a moment, before her expression turned into a determined one. "Fine. How much…"

"I am not interested in the currency you use here. My interest is more towards rare books and magical trinkets." I quickly interrupted her.

"But those are expensive! And I don't even know if I have those magical things," the girl shouted. Well, I expected that from an immature human magician.

I thought for a moment, and an amusing idea was formed in my mind. I grinned, a bit darkly if I have to say. Let see how far this noble girl, by the fact that she called me a commoner ago, is willing to go to prove herself as a competent magician.

"Then, perhaps, you could apprentice yourself to me. However…" I paused, making sure that the girl was paying attention. "Traditionally speaking… the standard terms are a year and a day of servitude, in exchange for a reasonable favor, including allowing a petitioner to study a tome in depth. However, a single tome will not be enough to become a full fledged magician. That said, are you willing to negotiate in the matter?"

"Servitude, like… some common worker?" she growled, not really fond of the terms.

"Yes," I stated. "The reason for this is to force a level of humbleness into the skulls of those who could bend reality at their whim. Another, more common reason, is to exert dominance and show the displays of power of the masters, against the apprentices. In many cases, delaying and deliberately sabotaging the apprentice's education, for the sake of extending the length of apprenticeship, and taking further advantage of ordering an apprentice by a Master with… less moral intentions."

I noticed the redness rising to her cheeks, and attempted to ease her worries.

"I assure you that you have nothing to fear in that regard," I said. The girl relaxed a little, knowing that I was not in that category. With that, it was time to go into business.

"So, do you wish to continue with this?" I asked seriously.

…

The Zero

I am Louise Francoiuse Le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter of a prestigious family, and today was the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, where all second year students of Tristian Academy, the most prestigious school in Halkaginia, will summon their familiars, including me. Through the school year I have been laughed, and jeered because all of my spells ended in failure. They called me names like Loiuse the Zero, Loiuse the Failure, Zero Louise. Well no more! Today is a new day. I'll show them that I am not a failure. I'll show them that I am a noble. I'll show them that I will summon the most divine and beautiful familiar, who is powerful and wise!

But instead, I summoned a commoner. What the hell? This was my divine, powerful and wise familiar? A commoner woman with purple hair with unusual purple clothes? This was not the familiar I wanted. I pleaded with Professor Colbert to let me try again, even though this was my third try. But he denied and told me to go on with the binding. I was so frustrated to end up summoning a commoner. As I was about to chant the binding spell, I got encased inside a stone case by the woman! By the Founder, I summoned a noble! What was more; the woman conjured it so fast, without a wand no less! Was that Firstborn magic? Who was this noble?

Professor Colbert and the noble were having a conservation about the summoning, but the noble didn't want to be any part of this and was about to leave. I can't let her leave. Even though she is a noble, I can't fail now. I managed to wiggle my lower head out of the case and caught her attention. She offered me to be her instructor. But as payment, she wanted either rare books or magical things. Those were highly expensive! And some of them were owned by the palace and the academy. Then, she offered me another way.

Apprenticeship. They were not unknown, just not common due to rivalry between families these days. But the terms were just… insane! Be a servant? Who would stand that low? Commoners could if they have magic, but nobles? Blasphemy!

But this noble... clearly she was one of great magical power, judging by how she conjured the stone case with no wand. If I be her apprentice, maybe there's a chance I could do magic. Even be a powerful magician and get acknowledgement from Mother. It looked I have a choice here. Deny the offer and let her leave, being a laughing stock for the rest of my life and maybe disown by Mother? Or accept her offer and be her apprentice, being a laughing stock for a year and a day, but after that I will come out as a successful magician. After a moment, I made my choice. The chance at getting _real_ magic won't appear again.

"Fine… I'll be your apprentice," I said, my voice filled with determination.

"Please, Miss Louise. You have to think about this," Mr. Colbert said, worrying about my choice.

"I did, Professor. But if there a chance that I could clear my name, do magic and be a successful noble and magician, then I will take that chance, even if it means to be a servant to another noble," I said. My mind is made up. Nothing will change it. Mr. Colbert can't help but sighed at my decision but accepted it as well. The others gossiped at each other, clearly talking about the situation. I smiled when I heard the word 'brave' from their gossip. The noble woman nodded and released me from the case. I stretched my arms as it was uncomfortable being encased in there.

"A wise choice of words, girl. A goal will never be achieved without hardwork, determination, sweat, blood and tears." I cringed when the noble woman said blood. "I suppose introductions are in order, along with a title as well." Now that she mentioned it, she never gave out her name or her runic name before.

"My name is Patchouli Knowledge. Though I bear many titles, I wish to be known as the Seven Days Wizard, or the One Week Magician," she said with a slight cough following after that. I wondered why was her runic name 'the Seven Days'. And how many titles did she have? And what kind of family named Knowledge? I have never heard of that name before. Well, I can ask later as it was my turn now.

"I am Louise Francouise Le Blanc de La Valliere and… I bear no runic name yet," I said, though I hesitated when I got to the runic name part.

"Yes, you do. You're Louise the Zero." I turned to Malicorne de Grandple, the one who said that, to glare at him, only to find out that he looked scared. I turned to the source of his fright, my would-be teacher. She was glaring at him like she was annoyed. But those glares looked like Mother's. I don't want to think how scary her glare is when she is angry.

"Now then," Patchouli said after turned to me and stomped the ground, erupting a table made out of stone from the ground. What magic. She went to the table and took out a parchment and something that acted like a quill as she was writing with it on the parchment. After she finished writing, she motioned me and Professor Colbert to come to her. Mr. Colbert came to her after me with a bit of hesitation. Then, she surveyed the crowd until she stopped at one direction.

"You, the short one with the blue hair and staff. Come here," she called out after a moment.

Tabitha was startled for a moment before she reluctantly walked to the table. Kirche also followed her. That Zerbst! Why can't she mind her own business?! As Tabitha and that Zerbst were walking Miss Knowledge stomped the ground and a circle appeared. It grew fast until it stopped just behind Tabitha. Everybody except Miss Knowledge was startled by this. Kirche continued to walk after she shook off the surprise, but when she got near the edge of the circle, she suddenly hit an invisible wall. Well, almost, as there was a flash of light blue before it was gone. A barrier? This was like Elven magic! By the founder, just how did she learn that? As Kirche rubbed her nose, which she got what she deserved, Tabitha finally arrived, and Miss Knowledge motioned us to look at the parchment. It looked like a contract.

'**Louise Francouise Le Blanc de La Valliere, hereafter referred as the student, shall place herself under the apprenticeship of Patchouli Knowledge, hereafter referred as the tutor, from this day. The standard terms of a year and a day of servitude is applied to the student under the tutor. The student shall heed the tutor's teaching, obey the tutor's words and her alliances, and work alongside the tutor's familiar. In exchange, the student shall receive instructions from the tutor on the tome of the student's choice. This apprenticeship will last until the study of the tome is complete or the student or the tutor does not want to continue. Also, the apprenticeship can be extended to another tome if the student proves her worth as the apprentice. This contract was witnessed by two other experienced magicians.**

So that's why she called Mr. Colbert and Tabitha. Mr. Colbert was a professor at the finest academy in Halkaginia, and Tabitha… well, she did summon a dragon. That counted for something, I guessed. Well, there's no turning back after this. If this was what it takes for me to able to do magic, then so be it.

With that, I signed.

…

The Witch

The girl signed. It seemed she was determined to be a competent magician, even though her noble pride will be hurt in the way. Points are added to her. I signed afterwards. When it was the teacher's turn, he inspected the pen.

"What is this device?" he said with a scientific curiosity. Perhaps he was akin to inventions, judging by the look on his face. He would be delighted if he was to go to the Outside World, or see the kappa.

"It is a pen. Think of it like a quill with ink stored inside it." I said. He was so astonished by the device, that I thought I saw stars in each of his pupils.

"Fascinating," he said. His expression turned to a worried one before turned to Louise. "Are you sure about this, Louise?" he asked, worry filled his voice.

Louise nodded and the teacher turned to you. It looked like he was worried about his student.

"Do not worry. If danger comes to her, I will protect her," I replied. He seemed to be hesitated at first, before finally gave up and signed the contract. He inspected the pen again before gave it to the blue haired girl. The girl has a magic reserve which size is slightly smaller than Louise, but from the posture she took form when I was surveying the crowd, she looked ready for an upcoming battle, a skill that any experience magician need. Which was the reason I picked her to be a witness. Louise nodded at the girl, motioning her to proceed. The girl nodded back and turned to me. I gave her a glance that said 'Do not tell anyone about the contents' and it seemed that she got the message as she nodded and signed the parchment. Interesting girl, I have to say.

With that taken care of, the parchment glowed and folded itself before rising up in the air and floated to me, which I deliberately took and stored inside my pocket dimension. The runic circle was gone, along with the barrier that kept possible interlopers or curious students out.

"Well then, Miss Valliere, you have succeeded in 'Summon Servant', even though it took three tries. 'Contract Servant' seems to be beyond your reach at the moment, but I'll personally assure you that you won't be expelled, even though it was your choice to accept Miss Knowledge's Offer," he said. Louise let out a sigh of relief. Despite accepting my offer, it seemed she still wanted to remain in the academy. Though minor problems could come during the teaching, like curious students, I could learn more about the magic system they use here, and besides, every institution, be it magical or scientifically, must have a library or one nearby.

The professor mentioned that the summon took three tries. If the portal that appeared before I went to see Remilia was the first, then that means the second portal took the tome, if the third one took me. I tried to sense the magic inside the tome to know where it was resting now. Unfortunately, it was not within my range. It looked like I have to find it this world, which means less time on reading books and making new spells. Maybe I could seek some assistance from the professor, as he has been… reasonable so far, and by the fact that he was protective of his student, a bit of reasoning could persuade him to help me keep an eye for it. Now the question was the headmaster of this institution is trustworthy or not.

"For now, I suggest you return to your dormitories and rest for the day, as there is no class for today," the professor said to the crowd. After the crowd dispersed, only three people were still in the field, me, the professor and my new apprentice.

"I hope you take good care of my pupil, Miss Knowledge," he said, still seemingly worried about Louise.

"I assure you, Mr…" I paused, not knowing the teacher's name.

"Oh silly me. My name is Jean Colbert," he said, surprised and a little embarrassed because he didn't introduce himself earlier.

"Mr Colbert. That I would personally handle her safety," I continued.

"For now, I will trust you, Miss Knowledge. By the way, could I see that… pen, was it?" he asked. It seemed that he was almost attached to the pen. I gave him the pen and he inspected it.

"There are many varieties of pen where I come from. Keep it," I said. He was genuinely happy and expressed his words of gratitude. I guessed this world could use a technology evolution, if this world was anything like the medieval period. For now, there are still some things to do.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question. Is the headmaster of this academy… trustworthy? Does he mind about keeping secrets from anyone?" I asked.

"Well, Old Osmond can be trusted. And he can keep a few secrets from the royal court, if it was about something that could cause a war or a dangerous power that could be used by the royal court," he said. Why did I get a feeling this 'Old Osmond' has a white long beard?

"Then, if you don't mind, I would like to have a meeting with you and the headmaster. Privately, of course. To discuss something of utmost importance. When is the soonest meeting that could be possible to arrange?" I asked, not mentioning the tome until I take a look at the headmaster myself.

"Well today, both of us are quite busy. I guess that the possible soonest meeting would be… tomorrow, around afternoon. When it's time, I'll find you to let you know," he said.

"So be it." The professor excused himself and left. I turned to Louise and she yelped when I stared at her. Well, this is going to be interesting.

"So, my new apprentice. We have many things to discuss. Let us return to your room," I said.

"Y… Yes, Miss Knowledge," she replied. I didn't mind if she didn't call me Master. She then led me to her room.

And then, there were none in the field.

…

Author's note: Phew. That was a lot of typing. But I think it was worth it.

About the first chapter, I corrected some errors, and by errors I mean the errors that I found and not the ones that I didn't found if there were still some, and also I added and changed a bit of few words, so you can check back if you want. Let me know if there are still some errors. Next, one of the reviewers pointed out that Koakuma and Sakuya not knowing about the secret place. Koakuma, well… he got a good point there. Sakuya on the other hand, though she has served Remilia for quite some time now, the library is older than her, so she couldn't have known where it was, and it's not like she spends most of her time in there, being the head maid, or the only competent maid in the mansion, she has work to do. Also, I was under the assumption that Patchouli mostly knows everything inside the Voile but the library is growing, even though it was already the size of the mansion itself, and there still some books that she didn't read yet, only knowing the name of the books and where to find them. And sometimes, she forgets.

Now, about this chapter. I think I made a bit long. It was supposed to be double the length of the first chapter, but, for some reason it turned out like this. Or maybe it was double the length but I noticed something else. Well, not that I complained. Also, I thought it would be interesting to switch between Louise's and Patchouli's point of view in the story. Of course, there will be other characters I would write about their POV, Patchouli and Louise are the main characters here.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave some reviews if you want. Sorry if there were some errors but, hey, we all make mistakes, and it doesn't hurt to improve. Well, in most cases that is.

Updated: Great. All those searching for complex words, thinking ideas for story flow, gone to waste. It seems that a part of the chapter is almost similar to a short story that ended in a cliffhanger from a forum (Its called spacebattles). Well there goes originality. For now, I changed some of the words of that part. But I think I have to remake that part at a later date. Or maybe not. Well its depend on my motivation. You guys can leave your opinions if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Familiar of Zero.

.…

**The Witch's Zero**

**Chapter 3: Of Maids, Devils and Duels**

The Witch

"Well now…" I muttered. We were inside Louise's room, which looked like the guest room in the mansion except the wall colours were not red. There was also a pile of hay beside the bed. It was probably for the familiar Louise intended to summon. I was sitting on a chair, staring at my new apprentice, Louise, who was sitting on her bed. She has been quiet while we were on the way here. Not that I complained though.

"As of today, you are now my apprentice. You will listen to what I say and heed it without questions. You will acknowledge my orders as top priority over others unless I say otherwise. In a year and a day, you will be my servant. During the time, I will also teach you how to properly do magic and how to be a competent magician. I will teach you on which tome or type of magic you wish to learn. After you finish learning the tome or type of magic you choose, you can still be my apprentice; however I will be the one to decide if you are worthy to continue being my apprentice. Do you understand, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere?" I asked with a serious and stern face.

"Ye-yes, Miss Knowledge," Louise said meekly. I nodded and stood up. I wondered why was the magical beacon was still not up yet. Speaking of beacons, I should make one here since I will be returning here tomorrow. I walked to the wall and placed my hand on it, placing a small beacon circle on it before covered with a concealment spell.

"I-I'll get you another bed…"

"There is no need. I could find one myself," I interrupted her. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Louise.

"M… Miss Knowledge. If I may ask, am I going to start being your servant today?" Louise asked. So she was worried about her noble pride. I shall have to fix that later.

"At the moment, no," I replied, causing my apprentice to let out a sigh of relief. "For now, I want to ask questions about your magic so I can get a better look at your situation."

"Yes, Miss Knowledge." The girl nodded, ready to give answers so she can find out was wrong with her magic.

"Now then, Mr. Colbert said that you have previous failures. How did you fail exactly?" I asked.

"Well, all of the spells I cast ended up exploded," she said, seemingly depressed about her failures. All spells ended up exploded? This needs to be experimented on a later date.

"I see. Next question, what did you feel when you were chanting?" I asked. Louise looked confused at the question I asked.

"I… I don't know. It felt like my magic was going to my wand and then… well, it felt wrong afterwards," she replied. It was not enough. I needed more information on this. I could make her cast a spell and try to feel her magic, but that would be for another time at an appropriate location.

"Last question, how was the size of the explosions?" I asked.

"Usually, they blow up the whole class when I cast the spells," she replied, somewhat embarrassed about that.

"So, what do you think why I can't cast a spell properly, Miss Knowledge?" she asked before letting out a yawn.

"It's too early to say. I need more information, but for now I suggest you to go to sleep as it is getting late. Tomorrow we can discuss about your servitude and your magic. Now I'm going to take a look around this place," I said, going to the door and opened it.

"W… Wait, Miss Knowledge. Can I ask you a question?" Louise asked while I was opening the door. I didn't have any reason to say no, so I nodded. "How did you cast a spell with... without a wand this earlier?" So she was curious about that. I guessed that casting a spell without a wand here was either rare or unheard of. I chose the appropriate answer for this.

"If you are as experienced as me, you can find that casting a spell without a focus is one of the many things that you can do," I replied before closing the door.

…

I floated along the hall that was lit by many torches, since my health wasn't exactly great as before. The sun had set early and most people have retired to their quarters, only a few were still around, including a blonde haired boy talking with a brunette haired girl who didn't sense my presence. I ignored them as I floated away, not interested in their conservation as I was memorizing the layout of the school. I arrived outside and looked up in the sky to find out that were two moons, one was light blue and the other was scarlet red. A view that would certainly please Remilia if she was here, and only after she gets rid of the blue moon, though I doubt that she could. Flandre, on the other hand, is another matter. I also noticed the young blue dragon flying in the night sky. On top of it was the blue haired girl who I called to witness the contract. She seemed to notice me but she kept on flying. I disregarded her for now as I continued to float to the main building, I thought about my new apprentice.

She has a high innate magic. If she can keep up with my tutoring and survive my lessons, then she will become a great magician. Of course, she has to work as a servant in the mean time. That raises a problem. Since she is a noble, I don't believe she has ever done labor in her life and that pride of hers will not make it easier for her to do the chores. If I keep pestering her to do those chores, she may try to make me her familiar. I have to take things slowly with her and break that pride of hers. A magician should have pride on his or her intellect and skills, not on being born into nobility. Though I think it would be safe if I place a barrier on myself to prevent the bonding.

Besides that, I need to find a maid who could train Louise, since she wasn't raised to do house chores. I could borrow Sakuya to train her, but she is already busy with the chores and Remilia wouldn't like that. Plus, Sakuya is Remilia's dog, her orders are the law to her. The fairy maids are out of the question as most of them are incompetent at their job, though they would be good target practices if I decided to bring Louise back to Gensokyo. Koakuma could train her, but I would be worried about the girl's sanity, or chasisty, if I make her train under her, being a devil she is. Which leaves me to hire my own maid, probably from this world since servants here are considered expandable on these nobles' view. Speaking of which, it seemed a maid has bumped into me and fell on her bottom. I blinked and I realized that I was in one of the halls of the main building.

I looked at the maid, a young black-haired girl, who was standing up and rubbing her bottom. There was a bucket that was used to be full of water but it was poured out on the floor from the accident and a cloth on the floor. The maid looked at the mess and sighed before turning to me. A look of surprise appeared on her face before it was replaced with a horror and anxiety one.

"I'm s-sorry, milady! Please forgive me for my clumsiness," the maid shrieked while bowing. It looked like the girl was afraid of me.

"It's alright. It was partly my fault as well for not noticing you," I said. The girl looked up at me with a look of disbelief. If I have to guess, I would think the girl wasn't used to nobles who acknowledge their mistakes, but clearly I am no noble here.

"N-no, it's fine! Really!" the girl said, confused on what to do about the situation. She then turned to the bucket and sighed at the mess. I suppose I could help the girl. I manipulated the water on the floor to rise in the air, much to the surprise of the girl, and forced the dirt out of the water before I moved the clean water into the bucket. I levitated the bucket and the cloth and moved them near the maid, who was stunned by my magic.

"T-thank you, milady," the girl stammered as she took the bucket and the cloth.

"What's your name, servant?" I asked.

"Siesta of Tarbes, milady," she answered.

"…Patchouli Knowledge. Now then, I would like you to answer a few questions if you don't mind, Siesta." I stated. The girl nodded and answered every question I asked.

Based on her explanation, I am at Tritanian Magic Academy, located in the country of Tristain of the Halkeginia continent. Other than Tristain are Gallia, Romalia, Albion, and Germenia. The currency they use here were silver and gold coins, which was convenient for me as I could just make them easily. It seemed that the nobility rules the commoners. When I asked about the nobility, I raised an eyebrow at how they work. They define nobility through the use of magic. Logically, it made sense. Those who could wield power, or magic in this case, have a better standing in a community than the ones who could not due to the natural advantages the power wielders or magicians have. In short, power equalling aristocracy system. This explained that the maid treated me like I was a noble. In fact, every spell card user in Gensokyo can be considered a noble if they were here.

Time has passed and the maid has answered all of my questions. I thanked her and I was about to leave when a thought came to me. Maybe I can get her to train Louise.

"Siesta, are you good at handling immature children?" I asked.

"W-well, I am the eldest of my siblings, so I have some experience handling them," she answered. Well, that will do for now.

"I see. Well if you haven't heard, I have got myself an apprentice from this academy. However, the term is that she has to be my servant for a year and a day, and I doubt that she had a clue on how to properly act like one. That said, I would like to hire you to be my servant and also to train my apprentice on how to be a servant," I stated. The girl looked surprised at the moment, not exactly sure to make of the situation.

"I assure you that payment will be higher than your current one," I said. The girl's eyes shine a bit before she smiled genuinely.

"Yes, milady. I shall inform the Head Servant. Though milady should talk to the headmaster beforehand," she said. I nodded and bid her farewell before I continue to float around the establishment. After some time, I found the library, but unfortunately it was closed. There was a sign at the door but the words were unfamiliar to me. I could try to learn the language, but that would take some time and I don't want to waste my time on this. Instead, I muttered a spell to translate all text of this language. After that, the words were readable. 'Closed for maintenance. Will be open by tomorrow morning'. Oh well, I should come back here tomorrow.

After I finished looking around, it was time to go back to Louise's room. Suddenly, I felt a pulse in my mind. It seemed that Koakuma has activated the beacon, though I wondered why it took this long. I let it slide for now as I found a place that was safe away from prying eyes and crafted a portal back to my library.

…

I exited the portal and found myself back in my library. It was good to be back here, even though I was away for a brief moment. I looked around and I found myself by my desk. Koakuma was currently standing near one of the bookshelves, who let of sigh of… relief? Disappointment? I didn't know which one nor did I care about it.

"I'm glad that the beacon work, Miss Patchouli. I needed to read up again on beacons, if you were wondering why it took a bit longer than expected," she said. It seemed it was the former case then. "So, what happened while you were away? Did you find the tome, Mistress?" she asked.

"No, the tome is still missing. Also, it seemed I was summoned to be a familiar of a young inexperienced human magician-" My speech was interrupted when my familiar laughed loudly until she was holding her stomach. I also heard some lines like 'Miss Patchouli as a familiar?' and 'By a human magician?' while she was laughing. I coughed to get her attention, but it didn't work. I thought of an alternative way, which involved a fireball floating on my palm. Koakuma instantly shut her mouth when she saw the fire.

"I'm sorry. It was just that it sounds absurd for you to be summoned as a familiar, by a human magician no less. Though that would make a good joke," Koakuma said while I distinguished the fire. Though I agreed that it would make a good joke, for some people, and even funnier if it was true, though I would find it not amuse.

"Anyway, instead of being a familiar, I managed to be the master instead," I said. Koakuma perked up at this, her wings on each side of her head twitched a bit. She then formed a devilish grin.

"Ohoho ~, Miss Patchouli. I should have known you would turn the table and be the master instead. So, is he a boy? Or a girl? Is she cute?" she asked with a devilish grin.

"First, it is a master-apprentice kind if you were wondering. Second, she's a girl," I said with a hint of annoyance. Before she could attempted

"By the way, what happened to my medicine? I was told they were fresh out. But I don't exactly remember that I have used it before." I asked.

"Yes, they were fresh out, and by 'fresh out' as in they got destroyed during one of Marisa's raids," she said. That black white rat! I'll see to it that she will get a fireball to the face.

"Maybe if you actually use them, they wouldn't have gone to waste, Miss Patchouli," she said.

"I didn't take the medicine because I will be in an even worse condition the next day after I use it, even though they give me a health booster," I said.

"Anyway, I need some rest. I will retire to my room." I really need the rest. Fighting Remilia, surviving Flandre's playtime, being summoned into a smoke-covered area and crafting a portal, all in the same day without some rest really did tire me out. Not to mention my health was below average, which really didn't help me here. I retreated into my room, which was conveniently placed inside the library. I looked at the clock and it was two hours before midnight. Strange. If I was not mistaken, I got summoned before early evening, and I have only been in that world for more than four hours. Here, on the other hand, has already passed more than five hours. It seemed the time here move a bit faster than Halkeginia. Perhaps I should enchant two pocket watches to follow the time of each world. For now, it was time to go to sleep.

…

I opened my eyes and sat up. Today is Thursday, the day of Wood, when wood-related magic come forth easily. My health seems a bit better but nowhere near as yesterday. It was now almost seven in the morning, so I got up from the bed and to the library. I called Sakuya to prepare some biscuits and tea. I called Koakuma and she hovered to me.

"Koakuma, I will create a portal and I want you to wake up the girl there."

"Fine, but I need something to eat a little before I go," she said. After a moment, the food arrived, though there were two cups of tea.

"The Mistress will be with you shortly, Miss Patchouli," Sakuya said. She was still up? Well, she has been rather active during daytime. I crafted a portal that leads back to Loiuse's room and Koakuma went through it after took a biscuit from the plate. It seemed I have forgotten something and I cannot recall what it was. Though I don't think it would be any of importance. Shortly after that, Remilia arrived and took a seat at my desk, while Sakuya stood beside her.

"So Patchy, I heard from your little devil here that you got yourself summoned by a human magician to be her familiar," Remilia stated, grinning while sipping her tea. Clearly that wasn't a question.

"Yes. I assumed that the news made you laugh, Remi," I said. It was obvious that the news would make anyone laugh. A yokai magician with power and skills beyond what human magicians could achieve got summoned by a human magician to be her familiar would certainly make anyone laugh, especially if they were magicians. Especially if that magician was the black white rat.

"Of course not. Otherwise, that will portray me as an uncaring friend, and that will not do me good," she said with a smile. Sakuya almost snorted, which Remilia proceeded to glare at her.

"How caring of you," I said with sarcasm before sipping my tea. Remilia pouted at this.

"Anyway, I also heard that you make her your apprentice, which is also in a way, your servant," she said, putting her cup down. I do not like where this was going. "So Patchy~, could I…"

"No," I interrupted her with a flat look.

"Aw come on, Patchy. You don't even know what I was going to ask," she whined. Clearly I know what she was going to ask.

"I cannot lend you my apprentice, and I still don't know whether to bring her here or not. Besides, I can't trust you enough to not suck her blood," I said.

"Ah, you wound me with your words, my dear friend," she said with a mocking expression of hurt. There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Remilia.

"…Maybe just a drop?" she asked. I shook my head. Her head slumped down onto my desk before returning back to her normal posture.

"Oh well. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shrine maiden to pester about," she said. Remilia finished her tea and proceeded to leave the library, getting ready to bug the red-white shrine maiden. Well, it was time to get ready to go.

I took out two pocket watches, which looked nearly identical to Sakuya's, from my desk compartment. I worked my magic on one of the watches to follow the time of Gensokyo. A thought came to me. Those young inferior magicians were surprised that I used magic without a wand and Louise asked me how I did it. No doubt there would be questions will be asked by curious students and nobles and I don't want to answer them. Though I doubt there would be any kind of situations involves combat, it would be best to have an element of surprise if the situation does arise. All battles, including danmaku duels, are, usually, based on deception. I called the element of Wood to create a simple wand. Though it was more of a decoration, as a real wand would have to be made of material with magical properties. With that done, I crafted a portal back to Halkeginia and entered it. Let just hope that Koakuma won't do anything stupid.

…

The Devil

Though I bear no name, I am called Koakuma. I am a devil that has been summoned by Patchouli Knowledge to be her familiar. Though most of the work involves sorting books and bringing tea, being her familiar has its perks. I have learned many kinds of spells, including elementals, and of course, infernal spells, though my powers and skills are not that great like Miss Patchouli's or strong as Miss Remilia's. I am mostly obedient to Miss Patchouli, though I can be mischievous sometime; like that time I drew on Meiling's face when she was sleeping. Sakuya even almost laughed at the sight of her face, which she was embarrassed about her situation and swore revenge on the perpetrator. To this day, the gate guard never found out who did it and had forgotten about it.

Currently, Miss Patchouli has ordered me to wake up her new apprentice. I exited the portal and found myself in what look like a fancy bedroom, just like one of the guest room back at the mansion. I looked around and found my target. A girl with pink hair was sleeping peacefully in the bed. And she looked so cute! I looked outside the window, and from the position of the sun, it was almost dawn. I sniffed and found out that magic here was less concentrated than Gensokyo. Also, I seemed to be in another world entirely. And this world seemed a bit familiar, though I cannot recall the familiarity. Oh well. Nothing important I hope. Anyway I went to the side of the bed when an idea came to me. I grinned mischievously at it.

I put up a silence barrier in the room so no one outside would be disturbed. I took her wand that was on the side table beside the bed and tucked it in my clothes. I looked back at the girl. And pinched her nose. She managed to hold it off for three seconds before sitting up straight and gasping for air. She then turned to me and by the look of her face, she looked very angry.

"What was that for you…" she paused. It seemed they speak French, or something near it, with a German accent. She took a closer look at me and when she spotted my wings; her expression turned to one of a shocked one. Now the fun begins.

"Hello~." I said with a grin. The girl blinked again and rubbed her eyes before her expression turned to a frighten one.

"Waaaaaagghh!" she shrieked and fell off to the other side of the bed. She quickly crawled backwards until her back was against the wall, trembling with fear. Oh, I miss the good times before being summoned by Miss Patchouli.

"W-w-who-o a-a-are you?! W-what a-are you?!" she screamed. I loved it when they asked what I am back in the days. I responded to her like many other times with my preys that didn't know my nature.

"Oh, me? Just a devil," I answered with a smirk. The girl's face turned white after that.

"A-a-a-a de-de-devil?!" she screamed. Just then a portal silently appeared near the door, though the girl didn't notice, too terrified to see her surroundings. Miss Patchouli step out of the portal before it closed, and looked at me, then the girl and right back at me.

"I knew I forgot something," she said with a sigh. The girl heard Miss Patchouli and turned her head to her.

"Miss Patchouli!" she screamed, a bit relieved at the sight of her master. She stood up quickly before running to my mistress and hiding behind her.

"Louise, I want you to meet my familiar, Koakuma. Koakuma, my new apprentice, Louise Francousie Le Blanc de la Valliere," my mistress introduced both of us to each other. I waved my hand at her, but she looked paler than before.

"You mean to me that t-this succubus is your familiar?!" Wait, what? Did she just call me a succubus?

"Succubus, eh?" my mistress said with amusement. She was covering her lower face with her hand but I know that she was smirking there. It was bad enough that the other residents think I was a succubus.

The whole succubus thing started when Meiling was in a deep sleep and we couldn't get her to wake up. Miss Patchouli proposed that someone should enter her dream and wake her up from there. Normally, it would be her to do it. But because she wasn't exactly in a condition to do magic at that time, I was the only one available. So I entered the gate guard's dream and what I saw was… a snoring Meiling. Yes, even in her dream she was sleeping. I walked up to her and a thought came to me before I smirked. I pointed out my index and middle fingers… and shoved them between her legs. She yelped, then the dream dispersed and I was back in reality with the other residents. Meiling gave me a glare and muttered 'Damn succubus'. The others started giggling and after that they all called me succubus for a while. I didn't enjoy being called that. Sure I used a spell to enter a dream but that doesn't mean I'm a succubus, who have the ability to enter one's dream. And now this girl thought I'm a succubus. Time to set things straight. I glared at the girl, who squeaked when I turned to her.

"Look here. Just because I have a gorgeous body and an amazing asset, that doesn't mean I'm a succubus. I'm a devil, not a lust-seeking demon! Do you get that? " I asked with a menacing tone.

"Yes, Miss!" she answered quickly. On the other hand…

"Though if you are interested, maybe we could arrange something," I said, licking my lips. The girl's face looked somehow redden and paler at the same time, which was quite a feat if I have to say. I heard Miss Patchouli coughed; probably wanted to get our attention.

"Anyway, you should dress up. I believe it is almost time for breakfast," she said.

"Also Koakuma, do hide those wings of yours. We don't want unnecessary attention now," she said. I complied and retracted my wings on the back and the head into my body. Gah, this was why I hate it when I have to do that. It will always make me feel woozy and uncomfortable. Well at least she didn't order me to…

"And the tail." Damn it. I thought I could get away with it. I retracted my tail back into my body.

"Oh, Louise. I expect you to be discreet about my familiar's nature," she said with a stern face to her apprentice, who was still terrified but nodded furiously.

"Also, show me the money please," she said. Louise walked fast to her desk, opened the compartment and took out a sack before she gave it to Patchouli. She took out a gold coin and inspected it before she nodded, put it back in and gave the sack back to Louise.

"Koakuma, I want you to help Louise here dress up as punishment for scaring my apprentice," she said. The girl looked uncomfortable at what she said. I don't mind. In fact, I'm going to enjoy it.

"Well, let's get you changed."

…

The Zero

Oh Founder, please help me. My master's familiar is a devil! That means she is a diabolist! What is worse that she ordered me to keep it a secret since I'm her apprentice! If the church found out about this, all three of us will be executed for treacherous acts! At least she kept her familiar under control. The said devil, Koakuma, who was wearing black and white clothes, was helping me getting dressed. I was still terrified of her even though she was a familiar. She even smirked when she was helping me wearing my undergarments. Oh Founder, I don't want to have my first time with a devil! Especially with a female devil!

"Ohoho ~. Why is your face red all of a sudden?" the devil asked with a smirk. I felt my face redden after that.

"Please refrain from violating my apprentice, Koakuma," my master said, her face still glued to the book.

"But she's so cute. I can't help it," Koakuma whined, before she started pinching my cheek. Ouch, that hurt!

After that, I finished dressing up. Miss Patchouli nodded and walked out of the room, the book still in front of her face with me and Koakuma behind.

"Here. This is yours," the devil said, handing out… my wand! I thought I forgot something. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all, despite being a devil.

"You should go ahead, Louise. I'll be heading to the library with Koakuma here," my master said. Before I could ask back, she replied that she already ate. I wondered when she ate since breakfast won't start until another fifteen minutes.

"Miss Patchouli, to-today the classes are cancelled. The academy gives the second years the day off to bond with our familiars at the courtyard, but since you're the master and I'm the apprentice, maybe…" I was cut off when she turned her head to me. Her face has a blankness expression but her eyes were still scary like Mother's. No, I think she is Mother in disguise. I swallowed some air at that. None of us said anything for a moment.

"…Good. We can discuss about the kind of magic you want to learn and your servitude as well. I shall see you in the courtyard in an hour," she said before she and the devil went to the library. I released the air that I unknowingly held up. Well I better get to the dining hall before breakfast started.

…

The breakfast was… the same as usual. Except that now they call me 'Zero Servant'. Geez, why can't people just leave me alone. Well, I show them. I'll show them that I have magic. I'll show them that I am a noble! And once I can do magic, they would I exited the hall and entered the courtyard. The courtyard was filled with students bonding with their familiars. I searched for Miss Patchouli until I found her and her familiar at one of the tables, reading a book. I walked up to them and took a seat. The human-disguised devil was standing beside her, smirking at me. I still felt uncomfortable around her.

"Ah, you're here," my master said without looking up her book. Even though I was here, she kept on reading. If she were a commoner, I would probably yell at her to talk. But she was not a commoner. She is a noble that has the experience to cast magic without a wand. Though there are some nobles can do magic without a wand, the spells they cast are usually the basic ones like a light spell. But my master, on the other hand, has encased me in stone and crafted a table out stone, all without a wand. She has to be a powerful square Earth mage to do those kind of spells without feeling tired after that. Besides that, she acts like Mother sometimes. That glare of hers was almost scary as Mother's. Moreover, she is my master. I have to be patient if I want to know how to cast magic from her. She kept reading for another minute before she closed it, just in time for a maid to bring tea to us.

"Thank you, Siesta," Miss Patchouli said after the maid poured us some tea. The maid nodded before went off to serve the other students.

"Since you are my apprentice, we might as well get to know each other," she said. "So, tell me about yourself."

Before I could say anything, I heard a voice that I really don't want to hear.

"Good morning, Louise." That damn Zerbst! Can't she see we were busy talking!

"Good morning, Kirche," I replied back through my gritted teeth.

Kirche was standing beside the table, grinning. Beside her was Tabitha, who was reading a book, not particularly care about her friend or anyone else for the moment. There was a 'croak' sound and it came from the Zerbst's familiar, a salamander. My master noticed it and stared at it before she started reading again.

"My, my. You don't have to be so stingy, Louise," she said. She turned her head to Miss Patchouli.

"And good morning to you too, Miss Knowledge. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zebst. And my friend here is Tabitha, though I think you knew already," she said with a slight bow. At least she was being polite for a Germanian. Miss Patchouli looked up from her book, stared at them with a blankness expression before she nodded and continue to read her book.

"My, my. She doesn't talk much, does she? Maybe Tabitha and her will have a splendid time together," she said.

"What do you want Kirche?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why, to see you of course. And to praise you on how brave of you to put aside your pride to do magic," she said. What? Did she really mean that? Before I could clarify what she said, Kirche noticed Koakuma and blinked. Probably because she was staring at what could considered a clone of her, the only difference was that the clone is a bit shorter, has a light skin tone, and of course, she is a real succu- I mean, devil! Yes, devil. Oh Founder, I thought I felt something bad coming from the devil. Can she read my mind now too? I thought saw Koakuma's eyes glowed a bit before they died down and turned from me to Kirche.

"And who are you?" Kirche asked the devil. Koakuma smiled and slightly bowed.

"You may call me Koakuma, Miss. I am Miss Patchouli's familiar," she said.

"Familiar, huh? And why would Louise's master has a familiar like you?" she asked. Now that she mentioned it, I wonder why would someone as serious and as my master summoned a devil as her familiar.

"Well, she needed some… womanly attention," the devil said with a sultry voice. Wait, what? Womanly attention?! Don't tell me my master was into that?! I looked horrid at my master, who only sighed. She closed the book, stood up and bopped her familiar on the head before she sat down and continue to read.

"Please don't give out the wrong impression, Koakuma," Miss Patchouli clarified. The devil pouted while Kirche looked amused.

"Ohoho ~.Womanly attention, huh? Hey, Tabitha. How about you and I would…"

"Pass," Tabitha responded before Kirche could finish her question. Kirche then look at me with a grin. Oh Founder, I have to stay away from her.

"Well, I guess we have to go now. And you, Koakuma, I really like to have a chat with you sometimes." Kirche waved at the devil before she walked away with her familiar and Tabitha in tow. That Zerbst! Intruding on someone else's business like it was hers! I still don't know whether she was being honest with that compliment she said. I heard a cough coming from my master.

"So, your story?" Miss Patchouli said. So I told her about myself, my family, the rivalry with the Zerbst family, my life at this academy and how I was being made fun of because of my magic. After that, it was time for me to ask her questions.

"Miss Patchouli, why is your runic name the 'Seven Days'?" I asked. Before she could answer, there was a loud commotion happened not far from here. The three of us looked at it.

"You insolent peasant! You dare make two wonderful maiden cry with your blatant lies?!" an indignant and flamboyant cry of a familiar person was heard from afar. It was probably that womanizer.

"I already said that it wasn't mine! Are you ignorant or deaf, you no good commoner?!" he yelled. It looked he got caught two-timing by a servant.

"I'm so sorry!" yelled the servant. She was the same one who served us tea a moment ago. Miss Patchouli stood up and walked away.

"Miss Patchouli? Where are you going?" I shouted. I followed her anyway and she was going to the scene. What is she trying to do?

…

The Witch

I walked to the scene where my would-be maid was being harassed by one of the nobles here with Koakuma and Louise behind. When I arrived, almost all students gathered to watch the scene. Siesta was sitting on the ground, her face wearing a frightful expression. In front of her was the blonde hair boy from yesterday, though he has two red marks at his cheeks. A womanizer. And a very bad one.

"You have soiled my pride and honour. For that, I challenge you to a duel, peasant!" the boy declared. The maid turned pale at this. This won't do well for me. I need her for Louise's training and having her crippled will do no good. Stopping the so-called duel would be an appropriate action to take.

"There will be no duel today" The boy turned to me before he twisted his mouth into a smug.

"Well, if it isn't the commoner that the Zero summoned." I arched an eyebrow at what he said.

"Commoner?" I asked, wondering why he thought I was a commoner.

"You may have fooled the others but you cannot fool me. There is no way anyone could do magic without a wand. I bet that the Zero hired you and another mage to put up that act," the fool said with

"That's ridiculous! I would never desecrate the ritual like that! I performed the summoned and she came out!" Louise yelled.

"Regardless whether I can perform magic or not, I cannot let you hurt my maid. As such, all attacks made against her will be considered direct attacks upon me. So I suggest that you walk away while you still can," I warned him. He didn't quite grasp that as he looked angry and continue to talk about how insignificant I am. I decided to ignore him for now as I ordered Koakuma to take away Siesta from here. With that done, I motioned Louise to head back to the table.

"You dare walk away from me?! I challenge you to a duel!" I stopped after he yelled that. Some of the students were yelling at him to take the challenge back. Some were warning him that he will get killed, which is a possibility, but clearly he was not worth it. In fact, he was not even worth my time.

"I refuse."

"What?" the fool asked in disbelieve.

"I said I refuse. I don't want to waste my time with a pathetic mage who only care about his pride that was soiled by his own hands," I said before walking away. The crowd laughed at this. The boy was clearly embarrassed and angry about how things didn't go his way.

"You coward." I stopped again. The boy decided to use the old 'coward' tactic to taunt me into duelling him. Unfortunately for him, I will not fall for that. Instead, I will counter him with this.

"There is a saying that the ones who called others a coward is the coward. It fits you, as you don't admit your pitiful actions and instead blamed my maid for it." I continue to walk again while the crowd laughed louder than before. No doubt he was fuming at the moment.

"You insolent peasant!" After he yelled that, I suddenly felt a magical signature appeared. Then I heard a 'clank' sound and it was getting louder. So the fool wanted to strike me from behind with a metal golem. Bad move. I took out my wand from my hyperspace arsenal, turned around and raised the Earth to form spikes beneath the golem, and punctured many holes in it before the spikes descended back to the ground, leaving a battered suit of armor full of holes.

The former golem was appeared to be made of bronze and it was hollow inside, giving it a faster mobility. Its speed could prove troublesome for normal humans, however to me who have lived in a land where constant danmaku duels that happen on a daily basis, its speed was average at best. The boy wore a surprise expression, clearly shocked that his third-rate golem was shredded to pieces. I conjured my own stone golem, which was slightly taller the boy, behind him. The boy was still shocked to take notice the golem behind him.

"Y-y-you're a…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as the golem grabbed and lifted him in the air before pummelled him into the ground. I casually walked to the golem, who lifted him again. The boy was still alive, though he sustained some injuries, his conscious was barely holding.

"It is unwise to surprise a magician. As a magician, you should use your magic with responsibility. For you who have been born with innate magic, you are a disgrace to magician line," I said with an unapproved tone. Before he could say anything, the golem pummelled him again before it crumbled to dust, leaving the boy lying on the ground unconscious. I surveyed the crowd and some of them were terrified, others fainted and a number of them needed to change their pants. The Koakuma look-a-like girl, Kirche, was standing with her mouth agape. The blue-haired girl, Tabitha, simply stood there but her eyes were cold and calculating. Interesting girl she is. I saw Mr. Colbert running to me with a green haired spectacled woman behind.

"Miss Knowledge, what happened?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Ah, Mr. Colbert. Do not worry about the boy. He is still alive. Though I believe he should be checked for injuries or… head concussion." I said. Most humans can be fragile sometimes. The professor sighed and ordered his companion to bring the boy to the infirmary. The woman nodded and brought her wand out from her clothes before she levitated the boy to the infirmary.

"Now, I believe that the meeting is now, isn't it?" I asked. Mr. Colbert nodded.

"Follow me, please," he said before walking to the main building. I followed him so with my apprentice and my familiar, who has got back from the servant quarters, in tow. Searching the tome in this world would require some trustworthy help. So I hope that this Old Osmond is trustworthy as the professor said.

…

Author's notes: First of all, sorry for the late update. I got busy with life and definitely not lazy or got distracted to update. Yep. Definitely not that.

On with the story. Yes, Patchouli can create portals. She is a century-year old magician after all, who spend most of her life in a very, very, very big magical library (If I'm not mistaken, she was the one who teleport the mansion to Gensokyo. If this was not the case, then it is in this fic). Koakuma here is a devil, not a succubus, though she can still act like one sometimes.

About Patchouli being more polite, I usually interpret her as polite even when she was annoyed (unless she was angry), but I can't say for anyone else though. Also in a situation like that, she has to be cautious as she doesn't know who she was dealing with, so the extra polite is necessary, from my opinion, before she knows how to deal with the person.

About Louise being more angry and less polite, well she didn't know who is Patchy, plus she got encased in a stone and has been offered to be an apprentice in exchange for being a servant. So yes, I think she would more angry about the situation.

That's all I have to say for now. If there's anything wrong with the story, the characters, the spellings and the grammars, feel free to point it out. I would try to fix it as best as I can.

Enjoy.


End file.
